lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
No Light Without Dark
Part 1 The Golden Pin felt heavy in his hands... His nervousness had crawled into his throat. It was heavy, unwilling to reason and threatened to jump from his mouth into the small dark room. Only a few small rays of early morning light broke in through cracks in the wall. The round room had no windows. The musty smell of damp wood permeated throughout the air. The nausea passed but the sickness in his mind lingered. He lay the pin down on the floor at his feet and stood from the chair. His back and hind quarters felt the cool air for the first time since he sat down the day prior; his legs were stiff but his resolve was strengthening. Stretching his legs as he walked, Kara Kara moved the few steps to climb the ladder across the room; it creaked with swelled agony as he climbed. The room above was slightly smaller then the previous and held only a few small chests. He walked to the chest nearest the exit. It was beaten and basic, just like the others. He lifted the old lid and retrieved his gear: A flash of screaming tribesmen jumped into his mind as he fastened a belt of many knives around his waist. Another flash of slain tribesmen and Imperious crossed his vision while he pulled the herbal satchel over his head. Lastly he tucked a bone handled knife into his wyvern-skin boots. One final flash of chains and a long walk flooded his mind. Kara Kara turned to exit as his mind returned to present day. The tapestry over the exit was moved aside to reveal a short tunnel with a hatch leading up and outward. He crawled in and unlatched the door, making his way out into the canopy of a tree. Pulling himself out, Kara Kara latched the door behind him and sat upon the branch, allowing the cool, fresh air of the morning to fill his lungs. His sight stretched far out to the North where he saw the tiny silhouette of The Lord's Tower of Opal Shore. He wondered if he would ever see the city and if he could ever truly be one of them. The dream faded from thought as his mission returned to focus. Turning his back to the city he stood and face his goal: the lands of the south, the lands of the Rebellion. He went to climb down but a faint sound of clashing steel drew his attention. He waited and listened to pinpoint the commotion. After a few moment the battle sounds cease followed shortly by a puff of smoke in the distance. The black fog trickled into the sky and Kara Kara rushed down to investigate. He crossed over a small field into thick woods as he pushed south towards the smoke; the ground was cold and wet but squished with the thawed potential of spring. The smell of burning lumber filled the air and he soon heard the crackle of a fire. He arrived at the scene unnoticed, standing at a distance in case the threat was still present. He saw no threat so approach but with caution. In the middle of a trail was the remains of a burning wagon; two men lay slain around it, pierced with many arrows and stab wounds, same as their horses. A broken barrel with the Floy Family crest lay next to them, vegetables poured from the breaks. He walked onto the trail to inspect but a loud cough drew his attention beyond the burning wagon. A still living man lay against a tree, his hands gripped his bleeding torso with failing strength. As Kara Kara approached the man looked up to him and went to speak was cut off by a hard cough of blood. Kara Kara knelt beside him. "What happened here?" He questioned the man, still keeping an eye on the wood around him. "We'se ambushed-" He hacked again, "-Bastard ran me through the back..." He closed his eyes and began to fade but startled himself back to semi-awareness. "...Bloody cowards...they promised I'd go free-" Leaning forward he hacked again then fell back against the tree in agony. "Ah-but I cut that fuck righ' across the belly-" He laughed but quickly fell into a coughing fit. Kara Kara grabbed his water-skin and offered it to the man but he pushed it away. "It is over; don' waist it on me..." Kara Kara knew it too. "Who did this? Where did they go?" He did not have much time. The dying man pointed off Southwest with a shaky hand. "Fuckin'...making...more enemies...then...they...can-" His arm fell as his last breath rattled in Kara Kara's ear. The former Marshal walked the scene and found a blood trail, not a large one but there was definitely damage done. He looked back to the direction of where he believed Opal Shore to be. Then with a breath of resolve he turned and tracked the blood trail. At it's end? The chance to start again. Part 2 The blood trail lessened the further Kara Kara followed it into the woods but broken branches and turned dirt were enough to keep the trail. Not after long he found them. The trickle of the river hid their conversation well but Kara Kara had keen hearing. He came to the edge of a hill, down below at the river's edge he could see three Skulls. A tall man sat upon a few barrels, a large hammer rested on the barrel to his left. At the water's edge another man had his armored back turned to Kara Kara as he relieved himself in the water. The third man was in the water cleaning a nasty stomach wound: "Must you piss in the same water I use to clean with?" He cringed as he ran a wet cloth over the wound. "No. But I am." The pisser spoke loudly as he swayed sending his stream left and right. "Skulls do not fear the unclean." He fastened his trousers and walked to take a seat on barrels. His red beard betrayed his identity; it was Shamus Stormcrow, leader of the Laughing Skulls. "So what is the verdict Grey Doom?" The tall man called to the man in the water. "I will live but we need to get back, it requires some stitching and a good dose of mortis root." Grey Doom said throwing his tunic over his head. "Good!" Shamus exclaimed, "Can't have my Red Hand turn to pale white. Now let's get a move on!" He was more eager to return for mortis root. Kara Kara, watching from above, adjusted his position to get a better view. Suddenly he had the sense of being watched and a fierce growl drew his attention behind. A few steps away a large figure moved from the brush; it held the shape of a man but he seemed to be more animal then anything else. The bear-like creature gave a staggering roar to alert the Skulls below. Kara Kara glimpsed behind to see the men by the river scatter in all directions. He turned back in time to brace against the animal's charge. The two met in a 'bear-hug' and tumbled down the hill side; bouncing off and breaking down trees. The two separated as they collided with the ground. The beast/man recovered quickly and took off into the woods, grabbing a barrel under each arm. Kara Kara staggered to his feet as Shamus reached the other side of the river and made for the top of the embankment. Kara Kara dug in his feet and prepared to give chase. He bolted towards the shore line and jumped up a tree. He pushed off the trunk and ran along an outstretched branch. He launched off the end of the branch like and dove out over the water. The cold water shocked his body as he speared into the water but he quickly regained his senses and covered the distance to the other shore with ease. Without stopping he tore up the embankment after the Laughing Skull leader; rocks and sand flew up high behind him. He reached the top and scanned the dense trees for the Skull. He glimpsed a small flash of red dashing around trees up ahead of him. The chase continued as Kara Kara closed the gap between them; in and out of trees they jumped, each man trying to out maneuver the other. Shamus tossed a throwing knife backwards but it connected with a tree instead of Kara Kara. The pursuer snatched the knife from the tree as he passed and returned the throw, attempting to wound the Skull and slow his escape. The shot connected with his shoulder but stopped short of damaging him; the leader of the Skulls wore thick armor. Kara Kara dug in and got within arms reach but Shamus sensed his approach and jumped quickly to his right, tripping his pursuer. Kara Kara fell forward and before he could recover a heavy hammer connected with his chest throwing him backwards. Another force followed right after and hit him, this time from behind. He was thrown down in a twirl of confusion before being pushed into a pit covered by branches and brush. With a thud he landed in the mud. Kara Kara flopped around, struggling to keep his balance in the muck that engulfed his body as he tried to stand. "You are a fast mother fucker." Shamus looked down into the pit. It was at least three men deep. "Thought you had the 'Great Shamus' did ya?" The red beard stood proud as he looked around the woods. "You should know better than to come in the ''Skulls Eye, ''and alone no less." "I have come to break words..." Kara Kara shook off the onslaught but still stumbled into the wall, mushing into it slightly. "Consider them broken. Good day sir. Seven do you and yada, yada, yah." Shamus walked away out of view. "Wait! I have information for you!" Kara Kara called loud through the open pit. "Treasure and more!" "...Shamus!" No response. "Answer me Stormcrow!!" Still nothing. Then Shamus peeked over the edge. "Alright shit-head. Be quick, I got better things to do with my time then talk with dead men in holes." Kara Kara whipped the mud from his hand then produced a twine-wrapped parchment from his inner shirt pocket, holding it up to Shamus,"I have supply orders from Kour to Alesia. These documents contain departure dates and delivery details." Shamus looked around the woods again, "Who do you think I am? Some chump? I would not dare my company into some trap." "It is no trap!" He tossed the documents up. "No one knows I have come to you and I prefer to keep it that way." Shamus caught the parchment and tore the twine off, letting it fall back down onto Kara Kara's face. He unraveled it and began reading feverishly. It was true, the document contained shipping routes for two deliveries from Kour to Alesia: the first was a large shipment of foreign clothing, tapestries and Whither Rum to be delivered. The second was a delivery of twenty slaves for work in Alesia. Shamus noted the official Imperious print and Duncan Slagrock's signature. He handed the parchment over to Grey Doom who stood out of view with Fleischwolf the Hammer and Kuma the Bear, reading the document over his shoulders. "I do like this." Shamus smiled an evil grin, "So in return I shall let you live." He turned and walked away. Kara Kara listened as the rest of the group gathered their plunder and walked away after him. "Stormcrow!!" "Good luck Dead Man!" Shamus called from the distance. "Let me out of here!" No answer. "Ahhhhhh! You bastards!!!" No answer still. "Shamus!" "Skuuuulls!" "Damn Yooou!!!" His cries echoed through the woods for hours but were only returned with the rustle of squirrels and the cawing of crows. Category:Character lore